Metal-insulator-metal capacitors (MIM or MIM cap) are integrated into various integrated circuits for applications such as analog-logic, analog-to-digital, mixed signal and radio frequency circuits. Current methods of integration of MIMs into integrated circuits require multiple extra photolithographic and etching steps beyond those required for all other components of the integrated circuits thus adding considerable cost and time to the manufacture of integrated circuits incorporating MIMs.
Thus, there is a need for a simple and inexpensive integration scheme for fabrication of integrated circuits utilizing MIMs.